


Prompt: In the Arms of the enemy of the past.

by Twinwriter95



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinwriter95/pseuds/Twinwriter95
Summary: I got this ME3 prompt while out talking a walk, yay! :D
So, I thought I'd be fun with another Fshep x Garrus x Saren prompt, because there aren't enough of those. X3
Summary: While at the bar shepard sees someone she thought she'd never have to see again. Barefaced, white plates and looking as mean as ever, the one, the only: Saren.





	

I got this ME3 prompt while out talking a walk, yay! :D

So, I thought I'd be fun with another Fshep x Garrus x Saren prompt, because there aren't enough of those I swear. X3

Summary: While at the bar on the Citadel, shepard sees someone she thought she'd never have to see again. Barefaced, white plates and looking as mean as ever, the one, the only: Saren. Of course. Seems like she wasn't the only one who got themselves a revival by Cerberus.

+Dominant Garrus trying to intimidate in the beginning. Saren is strangely amused and out-owns him almost always would be a plus.

\+ Garrus struggles with his desire for Saren because hey, its SAREN! 

\+ Saren catching Garrus in the shower. Hot steamy fun happens, total accident too. 

\+ Saren on missions like on the Krogan homeworld with the mother of all Thresher Maw? Yes please. 

\+ Saren being able to sense Reapers approaching. 

\+ Saren being Saren-ish. AKA older grumpy turian. Shepard and Garrus don't really mind.

\+ Happy triad ending for everyone please. Feel free to add things you'd think would fit. XD


End file.
